Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); To move up to the maestro level in his piano school, Daniel needs to master at least $199$ songs. Daniel has already mastered $28$ songs. If Daniel can master $8$ songs per month, what is the minimum number of months it will take him to move to the maestro level?
Solution: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how many songs Daniel will have mastered after each month. Number of songs mastered $=$ $ $ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $+$ Songs already mastered Since Daniel Needs to have at least $199$ songs mastered to move to maestro level, we can set up an inequality to find the number of months needed. Number of songs mastered $\geq 199$ Months at school $\times$ Songs mastered per month $ +$ Songs already mastered $\geq 199$ We are solving for the months spent at school, so let the number of months be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot 8 + 28 \geq 199$ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 199 - 28 $ $ x \cdot 8 \geq 171 $ $x \geq \dfrac{171}{8} \approx 21.38$ Since we only care about whole months that Daniel has spent working, we round $21.38$ up to $22$ Daniel must work for at least 22 months.